


Синее небо Хайнессена

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оберштайн всего лишь омега, Хильдегарде не более чем женщина.





	Синее небо Хайнессена

Если смотреть из окон Эуфонии вверх, то видно небо. Бездонное синее небо, плащом укрывающее миллиарды звезд. У Оскара такой же плащ, но он не может укрыть море.

Кирхайс мертв, Ян мертв. Все мертвы. Райнхард мертв с того злосчастного сентября, не надо быть слепцом, чтобы увидеть это.

Он идет вперед, указывая дорогу, но есть ли тот, кто выйдет навстречу? Оберштайн всего лишь омега, Хильдегарде не более чем женщина.

В первые дни на Феззане Райнхард не выходил из Влтавы, теперь черед Оскара запереть себя в Эуфонии. Иногда, чтобы опуститься к людям, достаточно подняться наверх.

Охрана есть только на обзорной площадке, той, откуда его превосходительство генерал-губернатор Новых Земель свешивается вниз, чтобы рассмотреть, сравнить мир настоящий и мир зеркальных окон. Чтобы увидеть машинки, снующие туда-сюда, которые возят обычных людей. Живых.

Тех, кто машет руками, роняет портфель с документами. Стаей голубей они разлетаются вслед ветру.

Оскар всматривается, пока не начнут слезиться глаза и голова не пойдет кругом.

Солдатик рядом. Он вытащит его полубезумное превосходительство за шиворот, если будет нужно.

Если Оскар продержится в клетке окон, то все будет хорошо. У Миттермайеров родится малыш — должен когда-нибудь, и тогда они прилетят с визитом в Новые Земли. Пойдут гулять по городу, считая желтые такси, дойдут до мороженщика на углу, и, спрятавшись в тени, малыш будет торопливо слизывать лакомство, пока оно не растаяло, а Миттермайер будет нелепо хлопать себя руками по бокам, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у него с собой динары — или, может быть, продавец согласится принять рейхсмарками втрое большую сумму?..

Прочистив голову, Оскар возвращается в голые стены рабочего кабинета. Ждать. Должен же Райнхард понять, что альфа никогда не извинится перед альфой. Люц бы понял, но он тоже мертв.


End file.
